


Unrequited

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, requited love kinda?, well somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco confesses his love for the boy who lived, his feelings seemingly unrequited





	Unrequited

I'm sorry Draco, I just, ugh. I don't like you like that. I've never even thought about it in that way. I'm sorry' Harry tried to let Draco down easy. He'd thought this post-war friendship was just that, a friendship formed over similar troubles after the war. Draco had clearly seen it differently.  
'It's fine, really. It doesn't matter anyways.  
I'll see you later, yeah?' Draco asked, his voice cracking.  
'Yeah' Harry said leaving the cafe awkwardly, not even staying to finish his tea.

Draco was hurt in a way he couldn't explain. It was a type of rejection that he'd never let himself feel before, any crushes he had were strictly head bound and he refused to let himself confess. He feared rejection. He feared being told things that he didn't want to hear after he blatantly expressed emotions he usually hid from onlookers. Harry Potter had broken his shielded heart, after Draco had let him break down so many walls. Walls that had been put up through distrust and pain given to him by others. In seconds those walls had been built up around him, distancing himself once again from reality. 

Harry was confused. He was confused because for one, a guy who until recently he had seen as a friend had just confessed attraction to him and two now he was questioning everything he had every felt for Draco. It had taken Harry a while to solve the complex rubix cube that was Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't as shallow as most people perceived him to be, withholding some pretty deep hidden depths. Draco adored the piano and could play beautifully, his slim fingers would glide across the keys with such elegance. Harry loved watching him play piano falling under a trance as is fingers pushed down on the keys. Draco was also smart, he had gotten amazing grades in his OWLS and NEWTS leaving a wide spread of jobs open for his picking. There was so much more to Draco Malfoy than Harry had let himself see whilst in Hogwarts, under the bully facade cowered a boy who feared the future and the dangers it came with. 

Draco finished his coffee and left the coffee shop, his mood significantly altered from when he arrived. When he arrived he was nervous and as he left he was pained. It would be a while before he got over the boy who lived but Draco knew you couldn't force feelings onto someone. Draco wished he had a time-turner so he could rewind the events that had played out. He wanted to take back the conversation because now his friendship with Harry would change, they would be more awkward and everything would feel forced. Draco wanted conversations as smooth as fresh chocolate and smiles as innocent as a new born child. He was going to get conversations as rough as sandpaper and smiles that were fake and put on. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He lay on his couch half his body upside down off the front, his face slowly turning red. He was unsure about how he felt towards Draco Malfoy, was what he feeling a sudden guilt trip made up by his mind, or did he suddenly realize deep feelings for him. He had to think. He couldn't rush to Draco to reveal feelings that he had previously said didn't exist, sending mix signals flying to Draco. He had to be sure. How did you make sure? How did this even happen? How did Harry's feelings emerge as soon as Draco revealed his?

Draco arrived home and lay down in bed. He left his clothes on and just stared at the ceiling, contemplating what had happened. Did he really regret telling Harry? Was this wave of relief even real? He pushed everything to the back of his mind and let hiss body crash, ignoring the fact that it was midday.

Harry liked Draco Malfoy. He liked the boy that earlier he had told the opposite. Harry didn't even give it a second thought at the time, a rush of shock overwhelming him and it was a miracle that he pieced together the sentence that he did. He now had to go through the hell that was telling Draco, the hell that Draco had probably went through when telling him. He hated it. He rolled off the couch and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, messily jotting down message for Draco.

'Same coffee shop. Around 1?' He attached to his owl and told it where to go

Draco didn't receive the message until 12:24, he slept over half a day and he had never felt more tired. He read the note and quickly slipped on some clothes, leaving his apartment with his hair a mess. An unusual occurrence as it was usually neatly slicked back. He arrived at the coffee shop around 12:46, glad that he had wrapped up as it was freezing and he would have been blue by the time he arrived. He was early but it didn't bother him, it was better than being late. He order himself a black coffee and grabbed a table close to the window watching the people go by as he waited for Harry.

Harry as per usual was late, only by seven minutes but late. 

'Sorry, I woke up late. I couldn't sleep a wink' he flashed an apologetic smile as he went to order a cup of tea  
Draco managed to nod before Harry went up to the counter.

Harry returned with a cup of tea and he took off his scarf and basically useless fingerless gloves.

'So, what's up? asked Draco, hoping to figure to why he was here now rather than later  
'Well, um, remember yesterday?' Harry managed  
'Yep, sure was something'  
'Well you see, um, well'  
'Spit it out Harry,anybody would think you were going to confess to me next' Draco joked  
Harry let out a nervous chuckle.  
'Well yeah. That's basically it' Harry wasn't making much sense but Draco's eyes lit up  
'Are you shitting me Potter? If you are telling the truth why the fuck did you reject me yesterday?'  
'I kinda didn't know. I couldn't sleep because I was up all night questioning it and well'  
'Geez your worse then me, at least I slept. You need to go back to bed you twat' Draco scolded, trying to hide the soil that was creeping onto his face

The whole situation was unexpected from Draco's angle to say the least. It was not everyday that the guy that rejected you confessed to you the following day. Not the he was complaining. It was the perfect follow up scenario.

'Come back with me then?' Harry asked  
'Fine, as long as you actually sleep. I'm leaving if I keep you up' that was a lie, Draco wouldn't be leaving if someone had a knife to his throat  
'Sure' Harry says

They both finished their drinks and headed off to Harry's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading my fics to Ao3 hope this is okay?


End file.
